Big Feet
|season = 1 |number = 21 |image = 121-Larry drug.png |airdate = May 11, 2012 |viewers = 4.45 million |writer = Richard Hatem (teleplay) Alan DiFiore and Dan E. Fesman (story) |director = Omar Madha |guests = Roger Bart as Konstantin Brinkerhoff • Kenneth Mitchell as Larry Mackenzie • Fulvio Cecere as Reynaldo |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |literary = Hans the Hedgehog Patterson & Gimlin's Bigfoot footage |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the twenty-first episode overall. It first aired on May 11, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis The episode starts off with a group of bigfoot hunters looking for the creature in the woods. The video is grainy since it is from their own camcorder. They spot fresh kill and broken branches, telltale signs of "bigfoot" (according to them). One member of the group starts making a "bigfoot" call he learned on the internet. The whole group hears a distant roar. Then the sound of footsteps get closer and they get attacked. The camera gets thrown on the ground and you can see one person getting pushed over and attacked. Then a huge clothed figure is seen in the footage. Thom, a horse owner in the area near the bigfoot attack, hears a commotion outside and taking his gun, shoots something that was attacking his horses. He then calls Juliette when he finds that one of his horses was clawed. When Juliette arrives, she looks at the claw marks and collects a hair sample. Thom then shows her tracks he found. They appear to be human footprints and the pair follows them. Thom then finds a shoe and when he reaches over to pick it up, he finds that there is a human foot inside. After looking around, they find two dismembered bodies in the woods. Juliette then calls Nick to report the murders. After Nick and Hank arrive at the scene, they find the third cryptozoologist, who is scared stiff of the "bigfoot" who killed her friends. After she is taken to the hospital, the tape on the camera is watched, revealing that the assailant wore clothes. Later Monroe is woken in the middle of the night. Hearing noises outside, he goes downstairs, where his door is opened. He attacks the intruder, only to discover it is his friend Larry Mackenzie. Even after collapsing he remains in his Wildermann form, and has also suffered from a gunshot to the leg. Monroe then calls Nick and asks for his assistance with Larry. When Nick arrives Larry still hasn't Woge and the police have found his trail. While Monroe's scent markings throw off the dogs, the two decide it is not enough and Monroe volunteers to lead them away. Donning Larry's jacket, he runs through the woods leaving a scent trail for the dogs. After getting a good ways away, he Woges and scares off the dogs. Unfortunately he also runs into Hank, who sees him as a Blutbaden. After Monroe gets back, Larry wakes up and attempts to take something out of his neck, which kills him. Monroe and Nick leave the body in the woods and it is found the next day. The forensics then inform Nick that the thing from Larry's neck is a device to pump medicine. He also finds out from Monroe that Larry had went to a therapist named Konstantin Brinkerhoff. Nick interrogates him to no avail, but later learns that he had made a drug to help suppress the instinct to Woge. That night, another man is attacked by another Wildermann and killed. When the Wesen goes after the first man's coworker, it is impaled with a metal shaft. Monroe calls Nick afterward saying the man was one of three who were approached by Konstantin to take the treatment. When Monroe calls the third patient (Dan Murray), he finds out from one of the man's family that he had committed suicide. Through an autopsy they find a third mechanism in the victims neck. After calling the suppliers, they are informed that four pumps were ordered by Konstantin, and promptly rush over. Monroe arrives first and confronts the therapist about the death of his friends. Konstantin is revealed to have the fourth pump and to be running low on the drug, which causes him to Woge, attack Monroe, then leaps out a window. He then attacks multiple people and frags a woman into a theater. When the group goes after him, he sets a trap by leaving the woman on the balcony, and trying to jump on the first person to check on her (Nick). He is shot attempting this and falls to the ground. There, Hank sees him Woge into a human and begins to think he is crazy. Back at home, Juliette remarks on the oddities in the DNA analysis she did on the hairs she found. Remarking that maybe the old fairy tales were true and that she could believe them... Press Release After Juliette stumbles upon a brutal murder, Nick learns the suspected creature, and friend of Monroe, is suffering from a mysterious condition -- the inability to completely return to human form. This mysterious condition leads them to a therapist who’s created an artificial drug to suppress the creature side, with horrifying side effects. Meanwhile, the investigation takes a surprising turn when Hank sees something he can't quite explain. Wesen *Blutbad *Half-Zauberbiest *Wildermann Images 121-larry death.jpg|Larry dead in Monroe's House. 121-search dogs.jpg|Search Dogs leading to Monroe's House. 121-reynaldo.jpg|Reynaldo talking to Monroe. 121-news.jpg|NBC-8 (KGW) Report on the "Bigfoot" Attack. 121-drug pump-notes.jpg|Dr. Brinkerhoff writes down notes about the malfunctioning pump. 121-drug pump.jpg|The drug pump collected as evidence 121-bigfoot.jpg|Larry seen in the video shot by the hikers that got killed. Videos Promo scenes Production Notes *Monroe introduces a new term for morphing: Woge (German, wave). *Monroe uses the term "retract" for returning from a morphed state. Continuity *Monroe's reason for marking his territory is revealed. *Hank sees Monroe as a Blutbad and sees Konstantin Brinkerhoff retract from his Wildermann state. *Nick is unable to tell the difference between woge only Grimms can see, and woge that everybody can see. Trivia *The characters Patterson and Gimlin are named after the witnesses who recorded the famous Patterson-Gimlin film. Unanswered Questions *What type of Wesen is Reynaldo?